Taking Care of The Sick
by Chirisuki
Summary: Steve is sick and calls for help. Danny is the one who arrives and maybe this time, both of them finally will get what they both deserve. M/M slash and fluff. If you do not like, please do not read.


**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is my first Hawaii Five-0 story and also my very first slash story. Be nice and sorry if some descriptions are wrong. Virgin here so forgive me if I get some parts of the slash incorrect! (sweat) Anyway, all constructive criticism is welcome. This story is just some little fluff because I think the Hawaii Five-0 needs lots and lots and lots of romance between Steve and Danny. I hope you all like this, I tried my very best. Spent a whole day on it in fact. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Mild gay slash so leave if you don't like this.**

**Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is not mine. If it was, Steve and Danny would be boyfriends in the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Taking Care of The Sick<strong>

Danny Williams is in a very good mood. Today is Sunday, the team has no cases, add the fact that it has also been a relatively quiet week. He does not need to work, his Jon Bon Jovi was playing on repeats in his CD player and all he wants do is laze around and not get shot at. Besides, there is a football game on TV and he is enjoying the game immensely in his crabby apartment.

Just then, his handphone rang. Frowning, Danny reached over and grabbed his phone, it was Steve. _"This better not be another case…"_ He thought darkly.

"Hello?"

"Danno… I need some… help"

Hearing his partner's weak whisper, Danny shot up with alarmed. "Where are you? What's wrong?" Even as he said it, the dirty blond had already grabbed his car keys and headed out the door.

"Am sick…" Steve replied before the sound of coughing came through the line.

Danny stopped. "You are sick?" Feeling the mirth bubbling up, "Steve Superhuman McGarrett is sick and asking for my help" Danny could not help it, he felt a grin broke up on his face. This day could not get any better.

Danny could practically see Steve's glare. "Sure, mocked the sick guy, will you? Can you just picked up some medicine for me? I ran out."

With that, the Navy SEAL cut the call.

* * *

><p>After dropping by the drug store, Danny proceeded to the grocery store for some food. After the initial amusement, he had started to worry a little. Let's face it. Steve McGarrett is a stubborn mule who wished to one day commit suicide through bad guys. For him to request for help, it must be pretty bad.<p>

That and Danny Williams might just be a tad little bit in love with the big guy. Danny never realised when his annoyance with Steve became an infatuation. From there, it started to progress into feelings of love.

At first, Danny thought he was being silly, that he was just mistaken. Then, during one of their operations, Steve had got shot. It had been a clean shot, missing all the vital organs and even nicking a artery. Even so, the blood spattering around had caused Danny's heart to skip a beat.

He spent the two days when Steve was unconscious coming to terms with his feeling. Seeing the man's face pale and sagged, Danny finally admitted to himself. Danny Williams is in love with Steve Neanderthal McGarrett.

Of course, that didn't change anything between them. Danny still rants when Steve jumped in without backup, he still get mad when the man forces him into the passenger seat, still gets pissed when he gets not only his paperwork but Steve's paperwork as well. However, if anyone noticed the more affectionate gaze he slipped into by accident during one of his wild rants. No one said anything about it at all, that all Danny is a lot more inconspicuous and he hope it is more of the latter than the former.

Packing the bags of food into the backseat of his Camero, Danny sighed and got into the car.

* * *

><p>At the McGarrett household, Danny disabled the alarm and let himself in.<p>

Glancing around the empty room, he proceeded to the kitchen and placed the bags down. Heading up the stairs, he let out a tentative "Steve?"

Looking into Steve's room, he rushed forward with alarm. The black-haired man was lying on the bed under the covers. Even from the distance, Danny can see the man shivering so badly even the bedclothes were trembling. Steve was thrashing his head left and right, bunching the covers under his fist and Was that a whimper?

Danny placed a hand on Steve's forehead and winced. The man was burning pretty high. Quickly, he went to the bedroom and grabbed two cool cloths. He then laid one on Steve's head before stripping the bedclothes of Steve. Oh, and stopped

Dany felt the heat rising up his cheeks. The SEAL was not wearing anything underneath the covers, save for a black boxer. Danny felt his eyes roam over the man's body, from the bulging pectorals covered by a soft layer of chest hair, down to his abs that were contracting and relaxing….

Another whimper broke through and Danny snapped out of it. Mentally chiding himself and trying to not let his head go down the gutter, Danny quickly ran the cool cloth up and down Steve's torso, desperately trying to cool the man's fever down. The muscles under his hand seemed to twitch and Steve released a moan. "Danno…"

Looking up in surprised, Danno saw he was still asleep. Danny rubbed the cloth across Steve in soothing circles, all the while uttering under his breath.

"Damn Super Seal, how the heck does one catch the flu on a tropical island I have seriously no idea. I would have thought you were all trained to fight off even the Influenza H1N1 of all things. But no, you have to be the one who catches the flu when it must be like ninety degrees out there and that is when it is a good day."

On and on Danny muttered as he rubbed Steve down vigorously. His slight muttering seem to clam the twitching man down and soon, the flailing were reduced to a soft sigh and soft breathing as the man lied down calmly.

Both cloths by now had lost its coldness and the New Jersey detective picked both up. Just as his hands left the man, Steve let out a distressed whimper and twitched a little again. A frown appeared on his face and Danny felt a burst of adoration for his sick boss.

Catching himself, Danny growled at himself. It is official, he is damn whipped.

* * *

><p>As the hours passed, Danny sat down beside him as he gently rubbed another cool cloth against Steve's body. There was chicken broth simmering downstairs on the stove, another outstanding recipe from his mother if Danny may say so. In fact, Danny had even help clean the Navy's room when he realised there was clothes scattered across the floor. It seemed the man had been too tired to clean up after himself and this in itself is a good indication how sick Steve is since Danny knows he is a neatfreak.<p>

Danny felt himself sighed in pleasure as he rubbed the man's muscles gently. He could get use to this. Of course seeing his partner sick sucks but even so, he does not think he will ever get the chance to do this again. Just for that, Danny feels a little guilty since he feels like he is taking advantage of his friend.

Rubbing the cloth over those muscular thighs, Danny felt himself starting to swoon. Then, Steve shifted slightly and there was a soft "Danno?" The blond hair detective glanced up.

Seeing his confused friend's expression, Danny smiled smugly. "Hey yourself so when were you going to even tell me it is possible even for you to get sick."

The confusion evolved into a scowled. He tried to retort but then, all he can released is a crock and he glanced sideways in mortification.

Letting out a bark of laughter, Danny reached towards the bedside stand and grabbed the glass of water he put there. As the man sipped the drink, he almost let out a moan of pleasure. The water hit the back of his throat and he felt relief flooded through his system. The sweet taste of honey assaulted his dried up taste buds and washed away the feeling of bitterness. It was cool, crisp, fresh and rejuvenating and Steve close his eyes in pleasure.

When he opened them, he saw Danny looking at him in amusement. "What?"

At that, the man raised his eyebrows. "What? Is that the thanks I get? That is your way of showing appreciation that I gave up my peaceful Sunday just to take care of your sorry self? That is my reward for rushing all the way here just to make sure you alive?"

Seeing the man grimaced, Danny stopped. "Since when?"

Looking reluctant, Steve just averted his eyes. "Steve" Danny repeated with a warning tone that he uses on Garcie when she is planning to misbehave.

Steve just sighed. "Since last night"

Danny just sat back and smirked proudly. Just when Steve was starting to feel uncomfortable under the detective's scrutiny, Danny leaned forward and gently grasped Steve on both side of the arms.

Heart pounding, Steve looked up in shock. Danno was going to kiss him, his mind shouted at him. Then, he felt himself being lifted upright into a sitting position with a pillow propped against his back. Danny backed off with another smirk of his face. Steve however felt slight horror and was looking left and right, anywhere but Danny's face. He felt silly for thinking Danny would ever try to kiss him and was desperately trying to fight down the blush threatening to rise. Even so, his chest has became slightly flush. Yes, Steve McGarrett has a crush on his partner, Danny Williams. He is just too chicken to say anything as he does not know how to deal with his emotional baggage.

Looking at the patch of red, Danny's eyes darken with worry and placed a hand to Steve's forehead, making the muscular man's heart pound. "Your fever's rising again?"

Annoyed, Danny huffed. "Fine, let me get you something to eat and then you better go back to sleep."  
>With that, the man rose up from the bed. Out of instinct, the Navy man grabbed Danny's out of dear. "Don't leave" he thought.<p>

Looking at him in surprised, Steve realised what he has done. Letting go and blushing, he muttered a "sorry"

Shaking his head, Danny laughed. "Relax, I am just getting you some soup. The fever must be getting to your head McGarrett, better watch out before your brain cooks"

Chuckling at the kicked puppy face that has immediately appeared on Steve's face, Danny walked out of bedroom and headed downstairs. In the room, Steve sighed, feeling ashamed for the lost feeling that crept into his heart when Danny left and buried his head into his palms. He is screwed.

* * *

><p>After finishing a bowl of chicken broth under the threat of having it force feed to him, Steve sighed. Danny was right, the food is making him feeling a little better. Not that he will ever admit it. He sniffled slightly and winced, how did he catch this damn flu?<p>

Danny pushed the man down when Steve tried to stand up. "Rest" the detective all but commanded.

"I am fine Danny, I am bored"

"Hell no you Neanderthal animal, even Superman gets sick therefore you are laying here and taking a nap or else I will tie you down and make sure you take the damn rest that you need. I don't care how tough you think you are. You are officially sick and needs all the rest that you can get or else I will be stuck here taking care of you for the rest of the week and I will miss my time with Grace the coming Saturday"

Hearing Danny's words at being tied up, Steve stiffened in surprise. That is actually kind of hot. Immediately, he felt embarrassed and kept quiet. Sensing his partner's mood change, Danny looked down at his partner. "Ok, you are definitely out of it. You have been acting weird all day"

"I am not weird and I can take care of myself" Steve pouted and crossed his arms.

"I mean as in weirder as usual. Now get some sleep." Danny growled out in frustration.

Sensing his partner's frustration, Steve kept quiet and laid down meekly. Seeing the meeked puppy face, Danny almost swooned, Steve look really cute. Wait! Backtrack, cute? Seriously? I am doomed. The man groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

As he turned to leave, he felt a hand grabbed him once more. Looking around, he saw Steve looking at the wall and threw him a questioning gaze. The man just shrugged but his grip just got tighter. Danny just looked at him worriedly, he can deal with all sorts of Steve, homicidal Steve, angry Steve, moody Steve but this side of him, Danny has never seen before. In fact, he seemed really… needy.

Steve tugged Danny down gently but even he seemed unsure of why he is tugging at Danno's arm. Suddenly, Danny understood what Stave needed. Steve didn't need not say it, Danny has a seven year old daughter who used to get sick easily. Danny could easily guess.

Although, Danny thought with a smirk, Steve is definitely going to be mad if he finds out I am comparing him to a seven year old girl. He then clambered into the bed besides Steve. Before the man could even open his mouth in surprised, Danny gave him a harsh tugged and the Navy soldier fell into his lap.

Alarmed, Steve struggled a little but soon tires in his weakened state. Huffing, he slumped down on Danny's lap as the blond detective maneuvered them into a comfortable. Feeling the heat seeped towards him from the compact body, Steve sighed in pleasure.

Giving up, he just grabbed onto Danny's leg and rested. High above him, Danny snorted in amusement. Trust the Mr.-Big-Badass-maniac to be a closet cuddler especially when he is sick.

As Steve breathing slowly even out, Danny knew he had finally fell asleep. He was still feverish and Danny can see he is really tired. It is just his stubborn attitude that is stopping him from accepting any help. In fact, even the call this morning is already a miracle.

Looking around him, Danny smiled softly. Everything felt so right with Steve resting on him like that. Steve looked peaceful, like without the weight of the world on his shoulder. He felt a small ache. He wished this moment can last forever. Without realizing it, he was soon cradling his hand gently through the soft hairs on Steve's head to the beat of Steve's breathing.

* * *

><p>By the time Steve awoke, dusk has fallen. Blinking sleepily, Steve felt too lazy to get up. He was too comfortable on the his warm pillow. Then it hit him, his pillow was breathing.<p>

Steve jerked upwards in surprised and glanced back. He felt his heart melt a little when he came face to face with a sleeping Danny Williams. Steve had been lying on his chest and Steve felt something warm blossom. He traced the contours of the man hungrily, watching the soft rising of his partner's chest.

"Babe?"

Looking to Danny face, Steve quickly schooled his face into a mask of indifference, trying to fight down the rising panic. A pair of sea blue eyes had been watching Steve the entire time and Steve was not sure how to react. That and the fact that seeing Danny awake had made Steve realised he is practically nude and lying near to his extremely hot partner who he is totally in love with.

Danny reached forward and Steve flinched backwards. 'What are you doing?" The man question warily.

At that, the blond detective rolled his eyes. "I guess that means your fever has broken then. You scared me badly this morning."

Glancing outside, Steve raised his eyebrows in surprised. "You have been here the whole time?" He felt a little confused; no one has shown that much care to him before. Well, there were his parents, especially his mother but they are gone.

Danny opened his mouth, all ready to rant about what an idiot Steve is. Then, he looked carefully at Steve. The man's posture was tense and his expression was guarded. Yet, with him half-naked with the blankets swirling over his waist, there was the aura of vulnerability and dare he say it… loneliness. He can see how lost Steve felt; the sickness has broken down Steve's walls. Danny's heart went out to the usually stoic Navy SEAL in front of him.

Swiftly changing tactics, Danny look straight at him. "I am your partner Steve. I will always be there for you. I will always be there to back you up. Yes, even in sickness." "Don't argue, Let me finish" and Steve's mouth snapped shut.

Danny observed the hulking man in front of him, the bed lamp casting an orange glow across the tan skin. Looking into those black orbs of Danny, he saw a sliver of hope. At first Danny felt confused but then, the thought struck him. "Could it be…?" he thought

"Come here!"

"I am not a dog, Danno."

"Just come here."

Slowly, Steve edged forward warily. His partner's face is unreadable. He can't help gulping a little and saw Danny's eyes traced the movement of his Adam apple. When he was closed enough, Danny reached out and grabbed Steve. The next thing he knew, Steve got a face full of Danny's chest as he was pulled into a hug and stiffen in surprised.

"Damn, I cannot help it anymore Steve. I… I love you and I will never ever leave you alone again." The blond detective whispered into his ear.

Hearing those three little words, Steve gasped in surprised. What he had denied for so long, what he wanted for so long, being served up on a platter. Steve relaxed and pushed his head into the curve of Danny's neck and huffed in delight. Raising his arms gentle, he wrapped them around Danny's muscular waist and squeezed.

As he lay there, smelling the sweet scent of Danny shampoo. For once, Steve felt at peace with himself.

"I love you too Danno."

Surprised, Danny reared back and looked at Steve closely. He expected his partner to punch him, to push him away. Yet, looking into those eyes, he can see that Steve was not lying.

Gently, Danny lean forward as Steve tilted his head upwards. Their lips met gently and Danny shivered in delight as he felt sparks run along his lips and into him. In his arms, he can feel the Navy shaking with anticipation. The kiss was sweet and gentle, not forceful and no tongue. However, in those brief moments, Danny can feel the desperation that Steve exuded as the older man pressed down on him.

A moan of pleasure rang out and Steve realised it was from him. Blushing gently, he felt Danny broke the kiss as the desire for air became too great. He looked at Danny's flush face, eyes glinting in the light and lugged forwards once more. They squeeze each other harder as their lips connected once more. Steve ran his tongue across Danny's lips, begging for entrance. However, he was greeted by Danny tongue and the next moment, both their tongues were pushed into his cavity. Danny groaned in delight and started mapping out Steve's mouth, their tongues entangling together as the muscles in his grasp twitched and shake.

Then, Steve sagged gently on top of Danny, his arms giving out under him suddenly. It was then Dany remember that his Steve was still weak from sickness. Yes, Steve is his now, he will never let go.

Pushing away gently, Danny broke the kiss and chuckled when Steve let out a disappointed whimper. Looking mortified, Steve looked downwards in embarrassment and glared at their torsos, more interested with what is between them.

"You're sick, you should rest."

Glancing up, Steve shook his head in protest and tried to reclaim Danny's lips. "No, Steve" as the man lean backwards. "But Danno…" Steve looked up at him pleadingly. With that doleful look on the usually impassive commander, who could resist?

Danny reclaimed those lips and thrust his tongue into Steve's mouth much to the happiness of a certain Super SEAL. Suddenly, Danny pushed him around and with an "Oof". Steve landed on his back with Danny sprawled across his body. He jerked upwards a little in surprised when Danny's thigh brushed across his hard dick that was straining his boxer.

Feeling the hard-on against his leg, Danny grinned. He sat up, ass on top of Steve's pelvic girdle and gave Steve a cheeky grin. Before Steve could even protest, Danny grounded downwards in a circular motion. Steve keened and raised his hips forwards, trying to get more of the delicious friction. He raised his arms and grabbed on Danny waist, pressing him downwards harder.

"Danno! Please..." he let out a choked cry as Danny pressed down hard on his aching cock.

Danny then got a brainwave and quickly whipped of his tie. Guiding Steve's hands above his head, he looped the tie around the man's wrist and pushed them above the man's heads. Sea-blue eyes glanced downwards and he felt lust shiver through him when he saw hungry orbs pleading him.

Bending downwards, he whispered into Steve's ear. "Don't move" before proceeding to nibble on the man's ear lobe. Steve shivered and thrust his hips upwards the pleasure on his cock and gentle nibbling driving him a little crazy.

Slowly, Danny moved down to Steve's neck. The muscular column was stretched taut and Danny attacked it with vigorous bites and licks. Sucking hardly from under his chin to his clavicle, Danny smiled when he hit a tender spot and Steve let out a loud moan of pleasure. Steve threw his head back, exposing his neck to the wicked weapon which is Danny's mouth.

"Danno," he cried in frustration as he tried to lift his tied hands but found that Danny was pressing them down tightly. He wriggled his body left and right. He gripped the pillow tightly and just moaned in frustration and pleasure as Danny continued sucking a mark onto his neck.

Then, he felt Danny rake both hands down his torso. Those fingers pressed downwards with just the right pressure, leaving fire in its wake. When a thumb caught on a nipple, Steve let out a small yelp when he felt white hot pleasure shoot through him.

Surprised, Danny looked at him in surprised before an evil grin broke across his face at the discovery of Steve's apparently extremely sensitive nipples. Before Steve could even protest, his right nipple was enveloped in warmth cavern and gentle suction was applied. At the same time, Danny lifted his hands and tweaked the other nipple betweens his fingers.

Steve saw stars as his nipples was tortured by Danny. He felt the wicked tongue swirling across his areola as his other nipple was pulled into a little peak. Then he felt teeth grazed gently across his pebbled nipple and gasped in pleasure. Drool was coming out of his mouth but he could not care. He was half-conscious and twisted his body violently. The two hands holding him steadily reduce his movement and all the time, Steve could only softly whine and moaned as Danny switch to the other nipple and started to alternately sucked and tweaked his poor nipples.

"Danno… Please…"

He glared as Danny sat up and smirked, "Please what? What you want me to do babe?" As he said that, he pressed down even harder on Steve's neglected cock, making the tall man thrashed a little.

"Please… Danno… Too much… " Steve was panting, sweat beading across his body. He was filled with lust, the lust threatening to consume him. He can feel the tension of room becoming thick with lust and passion. He wanted Danny so much his heart ached, no, he needed Danny.

"Be specific babe, what do you want?" This time, Danny leaned forwards and scraped his teeth gently in the valley between Steve's pecs. At the same time, he pressed his knuckles down the six pack and felt those abdominal muscles flexed under his ministrations.

"Suck me, please! Just suck me! " Steve sobbed.

With a grin of victory, Danny pushed himself backwards and whipped off Steve's boxer. His thick, hard cock swung backwards and flopped against Steve's abs. Before Steve could even register the cold air, Danny's hot cavern was over the mushroom head and tugging hard on it.

Steve cried out in pleasure, thrusting his hips upwards. However, Danny's calloused hands pressed him down hard. Steve lifted his hands and cradled Danny's hair. His tied hair running through those dirty blond locks as Steve slipped his tongue between his cock slit and pleasure rang through Steve veins.

Slowly, Danny slid more and more downwards. He relaxed his throat gently and stuffed the long cock down his throat. Without any gag reflex, the entire cock soon hit the back of his throat and entering his throat. Steve could not breathe, the pleasure was too much.

He tightened his gripped on Danny's hair and let out hoarse cries of Danny's name. He is going mad and if he dies tonight, he dies a happy man. Suddenly, Danny started sucking wildly, sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed out. The rhythmic contractions squeezed Steve's cock and he let out a bellow. His entire body was trembling, heat was pooling under his stomach and Steve thrashed his head left and right.

The sucking continued and Steve pulled at Danny's hair hard. Danny winced at the hard tugging but felt happy. His normally impassive boss was falling apart right in front of him. If he was not in love not, He definitely is now. To see this vulnerable side of Steve, this wild side, the implications of trust made Danny felt blessed. With that thought, he tugged with his mouth even harder and reached his hands upwards.

Steve had his eyes closed and yell his lover's name when he felt both his nipples getting abused once again. The harsh tugging, the tightness of Danny's throat, Steve loss every conscious thought. With a scream of "DANNO!", he felt fiery hot passion shot through his entire frame and reached his orgasm.

The thick cock in Danny's mouth spasmed greatly and Danny felt warmth spread through his mouth as Steve's seed shot into his mouth, once, twice, three times which he quickly swallowed. All the time, he kept up a hard suction and insisting tugging on Steve's nipples. Looking up, Danny was gifted with the beautiful sight of Steve's face contorted in pleasure, his entire body spasming as his orgasm rushed through his body. Danny himself could not help it, the lust and tension was too much as he too came with a muffled cry, semen rushing into his underwear.

After what seemed like forever, Steve's contractions stopped and he lay down on the bed, only the sound of his furious panting filling the room. Steve released a pitiful groan when Danny slipped off his limp cock with a soft 'pop' that makes his dick twitched slightly. Feeling Danny slid up his body, Steve looked up, love and adoration in his eyes, leftover drool coming out the side of his mouth. Danny was not much better, his hair was a mess and there was a string of cum that Danny had not managed to swallow. Yet, too Steve, he looked like an angel with his loving gaze fixed on his face.

Danny claimed Steve's mouth in a passionate kiss. Steve moaned in delight, tasting his own bitter and salty semen and something else, something entirely Danny. Their kiss lasted a while and they broke it with harsh panting, with Danny lying atop Steve's tired body, both getting lost in the love in each other's eyes.

After Danny untied the tie, Steve reached downwards, he wanted to repay Danny. Then, he brushed against the damp front of Danny's slacks in surprised. Catching Danny's sheepish gaze, Danny explained. "Sorry, but you are too hot"

Steve laughed loudly but was interrupted by a huge yawn. He felt drain and his mind were buzzing softly in pleasure, warm afterglow making him sleepy and happy.

" You know, I just sucked you off without even stripping. I cannot believe I just did that. After all, you are sick. You should be resting. I mean, we should be going slow but we just proceeded to the sex part and…"

"Danno"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up," Steve said fondly and Danny kept quiet, a smile on his face.

Another yawn broke out and Steve rubbed his eyes sleepily, the tiredness catching up to him.

Danny got off the bed and stripped out of his clothing. His soiled boxers were getting uncomfortable and he did not want to sleep in them. Steve raked his eyes hungrily down the shorter man's body, feeling a little surprise that Danny's cock was huge. After all, he was a small guy.

Pulling the covers over Steve, Danny slid in besides him. Steve quickly turned towards him and wrapped his Danno in his arms, burying his head in Danny's hair, tugging his chin on top of Danny's head. Their legs were wrapped together as Danny slid a hand in front of him, gently running his fingers through the dark wiry chest hair of Steve McGarrett.

"Don't leave me, Danno"

Hearing the whisper, Danny looked up at Steve. He saw the love there and the fear of uncertainty of Danny abandoning him. The vulnerability was special to Danny and the lost puppy face just made Danny smiled brightly and cupped Steve's chin between his palms. "Never, babe, Never."

That joy was something Danny would never get tired of seeing when it broke across Steve's face due to the conviction in Danny's voice. "I love you Danno." He proclaimed happily before snuggling closer to Danny.

"I love you too."

Laying in Steve's embrace, Danny can feel his worries eased always. Just for tonight, his demons have been chased away. When Steve's breathing even out again, Danny looked up at the peaceful face. Feeling sated and happy, he reached up and pressed one last kiss onto Steve's lips. Even in sleep, Steve managed to break out into a radiating smile.

Danny chuckled and laid back down on Steve's chest, letting the strong heartbeat of his partner lure him to sleep. They have much to discuss tomorrow. Tonight however, is the time for peace, love and comfort.

Today started out as a good day. Now, it definitely is the best day in Danny William's life.

* * *

><p>Any comments? Sorry if there are plenty of typos which there definitely will be. My English is horrible (wince) But I just like writing stories...<p>

Sorry! T_T

If there any comments or ideas, pass them to me maybe? I would love writing more of them. I love these two very very much


End file.
